


La venganza se sirve fría

by missginni



Series: Universo Alternativo - Actores [2]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternative Universe - Actors, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu se ha divertido a costa de Changmin. Ahora le toca a Changmin disfrutar.<br/>Secuela de <i>'El curioso caso de Shim Changmin'</i><br/><b>AU - Actors</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	La venganza se sirve fría

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Escrito por soborno de **Allalabeth**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas. Las personas se pertenecen a sí mismas. Yo no gano nada con esto, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Le daba escalofríos. No podía precisar por qué, ya que su actitud aparentemente era la misma, pero desde que Changmin había salido de ese camerino con Jaejoong y con Yoochun —tras, estaba seguro, una intensa y satisfactoria sesión de sexo—, Junsu se había sentido intimidado de un modo que nada tenía que ver con la envergadura física del actor. Cada vez que lo miraba, o cada vez que andaba cerca, lograba que se le pusiese el vello de punta sin ni siquiera dirigirle algo más que una mirada. O una sonrisa. _Esa_ sonrisa que parecía gritar un _“no sabes cuándo ni dónde, pero voy a vengarme por cada una de las veces que te has divertido a mi costa”_.

Sólo él lo había notado o, en cualquier caso, sólo a él le afectaba. Junsu se había fijado en sus compañeros, en el resto de ayudantes, estilistas, técnicos e incluso en el director, pero ninguno parecía reaccionar de forma diferente ante Changmin, y él seguía tratándolos con la misma deferencia y cortesía de que había hecho gala en el primer momento. Todo exactamente igual... salvo con él.

No podía sentirse tranquilo. Durante semanas había tenido la constante sensación de que algo inminente iba a caer sobre él en cuanto se descuidase. Cada vez que entraba en el estudio de grabación, o cada vez que salía, Changmin estaba allí, con su sonrisa maliciosa y un saludo o una despedida. Cada vez que se giraba lo encontraba en su campo de visión, no siempre cerca, pero con la mirada innegablemente clavada en él. En cada maldita escena del rodaje, cuando el director gritaba el “corten” de rigor, sus ojos y _esa_ sonrisa se dirigían primero a él, de forma breve, muy, muy breve, pero innegable. Y el malestar de Junsu crecía.

Por eso estaba alerta. Por eso cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos. Por eso sólo se sentía relajado cuando había alguien más. Y por eso había sido incapaz de anticipar que el golpe no vendría de él, que quien lo acorralaría en su camerino a última hora de la noche no sería Changmin, sino Yoochun.

Shim lo había hecho bien. Había sabido leer su debilidad por Yoochun, debilidad que él mismo le había confirmado aquella tarde cuando se burlaba de todas esas escenas de besos que le iba a tocar rodar. Y en base a eso había planeado esa venganza que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Junsu no había podido ver lo que había de distinto en la forma en que Yoochun lo empujó contra la silla, ni en el entusiasmo de sus besos, ni en las caricias que habían llevado sus brazos tras el respaldo de la silla, impidiéndole alcanzar su cuerpo... 

Sí se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando unas manos lo ataron con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, y cuando Yoochun se levantó de su regazo para chocar la palma con la persona que lo había apresado.

Changmin.

Junsu lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el actor entraba en su campo visual y se sentaba en un sillón que había cerca de la pared, frente a él. Y Yoochun siguió riéndose de esa forma irritante mientras usaba la misma cuerda para atar sus pies a las patas de la silla.

—Así que esta es tu venganza —murmuró Junsu en dirección al cabecilla de esa emboscada.

Changmin sonrió, recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón como si fuese el amo y señor de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—No exactamente —dijo, con un tono de voz satisfecho—. Atarte es sólo un medio para llevarla a cabo.

—Yo no te he hecho nada.

—No. Sólo divertirte a mi costa. Sólo reírte de esa forma escandalosa con cada dificultad que se me presentaba.

—Eso no es un delito, ¿sabes? Secuestrar a una persona sí lo es.

—Esto no es realmente un secuestro. Es... algo así como un encuentro _entre amigos_.

El tono en que susurró las dos últimas palabras le dijo a Junsu cuáles eran en realidad las intenciones de Changmin. Estaba disfrutando enormemente con su sumisión y probablemente querría disfrutar aún mucho más. Todas sus pullas y todas sus risas pasadas habían tenido que ver, de un modo u otro, con sexo; con los besos y las ideas que los otros dos tenían sobre él. Y Changmin quería una venganza perfecta, lo que en su mente se traducía en pagar sexo con sexo.

Junsu sonrió, relajándose.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces todo se reduce a eso? ¿Vas a desnudarme? ¿Vas a hacer que pague de un modo físico mis palabras? ¿Mis risas?

—Algo así.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Ese no es mi objetivo.

—Y no voy a suplicar que me sueltes. Por muy fuerte que decidas follarme.

Changmin amplió su sonrisa ante su última afirmación y se inclinó hasta apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas. Y por su expresión, Junsu supo que sus siguientes palabras no iban a significar nada bueno para él.

—¿Sabes? No creo que eso sea una verdadera venganza.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendido.

Si ese no era su objetivo, si no era eso lo que planeaba... ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer con él?

La sonrisa de Changmin se volvió depredadora antes de preguntar en un sugerente susurro:

—¿Qué clase de venganza sería una que culminase con un orgasmo? No me parece un castigo aceptable. Es más, no me parece un castigo.

—¿Entonces...?

—No. Hacer que estuvieses a mi merced hasta que suplicases sería demasiado fácil. Lograr que te corrieses, como un juego de niños. El verdadero castigo será impedirte disfrutar.

Junsu entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de forma suspicaz. ¿Impedirle disfrutar? ¿Impedirle disfrutar de qué? ¿De él? ¿Del sexo? 

No podía tener un ego tan enorme...

—¡Por favor! —exclamó casi sin pensar—. ¿En serio piensas que resistirse a ti es una tortura? ¿Que en este momento me estoy muriendo por saltarte encima?

Fue Yoochun quien se rió ante su comentario, mientras Changmin elevaba una ceja en su dirección. Junsu desvió la vista hacia él sólo para darse cuenta de que ya había terminado de atar ambos pies y de que ahora no podía moverse en ninguna dirección.

—Ya está bien de tanta tontería. ¡Soltadme!

—No, no, no, no —respondió Yoochun—. Mi querido Junsu, te falta imaginación. Estás atado, atrapado en un camerino a altas horas de la noche, con dos hombres que quieren de un modo u otro vengarse de ti, ¿Y lo único que se te ocurre es que te atemos para follarte o para que no nos saltes encima ante nuestra deslumbrante presencia?

Junsu frunció el entrecejo, quedándose sólo con la parte fundamental de todo lo que había dicho Yoochun.

—¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo a ti para que quieras vengarte?

—Ignorarme. Has estado demasiado pendiente de lo mal que se lo hacíamos pasar a Changmin, demasiado preocupado por su venganza, y te has olvidado de lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos tu y yo. Eso no está nada bien, Junsu...

Acompañó sus palabras de una caricia a su rostro y un beso suave sobre sus labios, y luego se separó, sonriendo del mismo modo entre divertido y voraz en que Changmin se había hecho un experto.

—Observa bien, Junsu, todo lo que te has perdido...

Yoochun le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia Changmin hasta sentarse sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y, tras una última mirada en dirección a él —una mirada que Junsu conocía demasiado bien, y que era el preludio a gloriosas sensaciones—, se inclinó y besó al objeto de sus pesadillas.

No fue un beso suave, no cómo el que le había dado a él un segundo antes, y no fue en absoluto inocente. Junsu pudo ver, incluso desde su posición, cómo ambas bocas se juntaban, mezcla de labios, lenguas y saliva, mezcla de sabores y de olores. Pudo ver cómo las manos de Yoochun subían para acariciar la piel de Changmin, para atrapar su pelo y guiar su rostro en la dirección que él quería; y cómo las manos del más joven se colaban bajo la camiseta de Yoochun, más intrépidas e impacientes, demandantes.

Junsu tragó saliva mientras contemplaba cómo el beso se volvía ardiente, cómo el calor de ambos crecía al mismo tiempo que su necesidad. Se mordió el labio cuando la camiseta de Yoochun acabó en el suelo, cortesía de las ágiles manos de Changmin, y cuando la lengua de este se enredó en la piel de su pecho. Apretó los dientes cuando Yoochun le devolvió el favor, desabotonando su camisa y bajando hacia su abultado pantalón, suspiros y jadeos mezclándose en el aire. Y ahogó un gemido cuando la erección de Changmin quedó a la vista y Yoochun, con una sonrisa depredadora la devoró por completo de una forma que Junsu conocía muy bien...

Junsu empujó inconscientemente su cadera y gimió, ahora en alto, cuando todo lo que logró fue que su propia erección quedase aún más apretada contra la tela de sus pantalones.

Y lo entendió. Iban a hacerlo. Iban a follar frente a él, iban a hacerle contemplar cómo disfrutaban uno del otro, cómo se excitaban y cómo terminaban corriéndose con fuerza... 

Sin dejarle participar. 

Sin dejar que los tocase. 

Sin permitir que él mismo se tocase... 

Sólo viendo y escuchando su urgencia y necesidad, sólo sintiendo su calor... El de ellos y el propio mezclándose cómo no iban a hacerlo sus cuerpos...

Volvió a gemir, de pura frustración, justo en el instante en que lo hacía Changmin. Y el sonido de sus voces unidas lo excitó todavía más al recordarle lo que podría estar disfrutando, al hacerle imaginar que era él quien estimulaba el cuerpo de Changmin mientras Yoochun lo penetraba de ese modo rítmico e irregular con que lo volvía loco.

Junsu sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos, y cerró los ojos en un vano intento por alejarse de lo que estaba teniendo lugar frente a él. Fue peor. No podía tapar sus oídos para impedir que sus voces llegasen hasta él, para dejar de escuchar susurros, suspiros y gemidos que estimulaban su mente y su cuerpo a la par. No pudo evitar oír ese gemido ronco y ahogado de Yoochun que sólo podía significar que Changmin estaba dentro de él, penetrándolo hasta alcanzar ese punto que lo dejaba a merced de sus sensaciones...

Ya no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Junsu se sacudía inconscientemente contra la silla, necesitado, pero no hallaba ningún placer en el movimiento. Nadie lo acariciaba, nadie lo rozaba, nadie lo tocaba...

Gimió y abrió los ojos justo en el instante en que Yoochun se corría frente a él con un grito desgarrado y sensual. Ni siquiera se había sentado de cara a Changmin, sino que le daba la espalda, mostrándole a Junsu todos y cada uno de los espasmos que sacudieron su cuerpo, el modo en que la mano de Changmin lo masturbaba firmemente hasta la última sacudida...

Y vio, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la imagen frente a él, cómo este se detenía un instante después para morder con fuerza el hombro de Yoochun y gritar su orgasmo contra su piel de un modo que hizo que Junsu desease sentirlo dentro también, sentir su miembro vaciarse firmemente en él...

Cerró los ojos y gimió, tan cerca del clímax que casi podía acariciarlo... pero lo suficientemente lejos como para permanecer inalcanzable.

—Creo que ha entendido la lección —dijo Yoochun desde el sofá, todavía sentado sobre Changmin.

—¿Tu crees?

—Yo diría que sí. No hay más que ver lo prominente de sus... atributos.

—Genial.

Junsu abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Yoochun se levantaba, y vio, todavía demasiado obnubilado en su propio placer, cómo ambos comenzaban a vestirse. Al menos parecía que su tormento había acabado. Todo lo que necesitaba era que le soltasen una mano, le daba igual cuál, para poder desahogarse él mismo, para poder acariciarse y terminar como segundos antes habían hecho Yoochun y Changmin...

Pero ellos parecían tener otros planes. Junsu abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio salir a Yoochun del camerino, todavía con esa sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, y su sorpresa se volvió terror cuando se dio cuenta de que Changmin planeaba hacer lo mismo.

—¿Vas a dejarme así? —gritó con voz estrangulada por la excitación y el miedo—. ¿Me vais a dejar aquí en este estado?

Changmin se volvió hacia él y sonrió, de ese modo siniestro que le ponía los pelos de punta. Y luego se acercó hasta quedar a sólo un palmo de su rostro antes de decir:

—Sí, Junsu. Te dije que lograría mi objetivo. Ahora estás demasiado excitado, demasiado _caliente_ , harías cosas que no debes... Esperaremos a que te _enfríes_ un poco para soltarte...

—No puedes hablar en serio... Changmin, ¡¡¡CHANGMIN!!! —gritó mientras este se alejaba.

Shim se giró cuando llegó a la puerta para agarrar el pomo, y con una última mirada y su deslumbrante sonrisa, agregó:

—No volverás a olvidar, _querido_ Junsu, que la venganza se sirve _fría_.


End file.
